puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
12 Days of Piratey Christmas
This is a page dedicated to all of the different lyrics that people have come up for the 12 days of Christmas in Y!PP terms. Each lyric will be shown and each person that helped come up with the lyrics will be credited. Hopefully this will show how the Y!PP community can come together each year to make up something silly to do with its favorite MMORPG. = 2004 = Artemis's Version *Twelve Whisking Potions... *Eleven Christmas Foils... *Ten Red Stilettos... *Nine Dressy Hats... *Eight Rapiers... *Seven Black Bandannas... *Six Long Swords... *Five Scimitars... *Four Christmas Suits... *Three Cookie Cutters... *Two Black Boots... *and a Parrot in green and red! Created by: Artemis Gloraelin' Version *12 new puzzles *11 tournaments *10 barber shops *9 El Pollo Diablos *8 Sheepish Rocky's *7 new arches *6 apothecaries *5 whisking potions *4 new sloops *3 eye patches *2 sword designs *1 brand new ocean Created by: Gloraelin = 2005 = Myst's Version *Twelve cannon balls, *Eleven rummies drinking, *Ten sea-lords weeping, *Nine tourneys starting, *Eight sailors sailing, *Seven greenie plankings, *Six War Brigs sinking, *Five gold oar, *Four jobbing whistles, *Three French tarts *Two turtles sleeping, *And a pillaging of a Mystree! Created by: Myst Bloodkaiser's Version *Twelve krakens bleeding, *Eleven octo's wiggling, *Ten tarts a-begging, *Nine pirates brawling, *Eight sheeps a-bah-ing, *Seven pigs a-sleeping, *Six birds a-flying, *Five silver sabers, *Four chests o' booty, *Three Jolly Rogers, *Two stocked sloops, *And a monkey in a sassafras-tree! Created by: Bloodkaiser Hodge's Version *Twelve skellies dying *Eleven gunners gunning *Ten pirates fighting *Nine drunken monkies *Eight pigs a oinking *Seven sloops a sailing *Six lumps of iron *Five gold dubloons *Four war frigs *Three sailors *Two cannon balls and *A sloop full of rum. Created by: Hodge Surlenza's Version *Twelve Drinkers Drinking *Eleven Distillers Distilling *Ten Flags a Warring *Nine Blockaders Blockading *Eight Pirates a Pillaging *Seven Sloops a sinking *Six Pigs a Eating *Five Gol-den Crowns *Four Black Cleavers *Three Feathered Hats *Two sleeping turtles *A Parot in a palm Tree Created by: Surlenza = 2006 = Muroni's Version *Twelve Driftwoods Drifting, *Eleven Piles of Paper, *Ten Lords a-sleeping, *Nine Ladies dancing, *Eight maids a-mending, *Seven spinners spinning, *Six goblets playing, *Five gold things, *Four short swords, *Three belaying pins, *Two Leather Gloves, and *A sloop with it's own Christmas Tree! Created by: Muroni Silly Symphonies Version *1st day of Christmas my piratey love gave to me......a candy cane under a Festive TREE (fir) *2nd day of Christmas my piratey love gave to me......two brown white dogs *3rd day of Christmas my piratey love gave to me......three Kracken Bloods *4th day of Christmas my piratey love gave to me......four festive firs *5th day of Christmas my piratey love gave to me......ffffiiiiivvveeee Ocean Masters. *6th day of Christmas my piratey love gave to me......six sloops a sailing *7th day of Christmas my piratey love gave to me......seven greenies lazing *8th day of Christmas my piratey love gave to me......eight hearties jobbing *9th day of Christmas my piratey love gave to me......nine greeters griping *10th day of Christmas my piratey love gave to me......ten dock tarts tarting *11th day of Christmas my piratey love gave to me......eleven fishes a glubbing *12th day of Christmas my piratey love gave to me......twelve precious whisks! Created by: Ploute, Brighteyez, Piroxy, Melarma, Snickersg = 2007 = Midnight Ocean Version *Twelve Crystal-Clears, *Eleven Wardecs Pending, *Ten carpers carping, *Nine sinking blockades, *Eight Treasure Haulers, *Seven BK's rumbling, *Six Swordsmen Fraying, *Fiiiiive Gollllden Friiiiigs, *Four Aces on the flop, *Three Horny Helmets, *Two sheeps a bah-ing, *And a Mon-key in a festive fir tree. Created by (in order from top to bottom): Cannonade, Whitewyvern, Kimmy, Bloodydeath, Sangari, Smash65960, Brighteyez, Bertram, Dolgan, Whitewyvern, Jainasolo, Ploute Vegas Version *Partrige in a Palm Tree *Two Sleeping Turtles *Three Rock Cliffs *Calling Four the Birds *Five Golden Things *Geese geese everywhere *Seven Quiet Swans *Eight Cows a Grazin *Dancing Room Aplenty *Ten Lords a Leaping *Eleven Pipers Hiding *Twelve Drummers Drumming Created By: VEGAS Freak's Version *12 Gunners Gunning *11 Lazers Lazing *10 Nubs A-spamming *9 Rumblers Rumbling *8 Alts Ban-breaking *7 Mates Dock-tarting *6 Lime Day Tourneys *5 Brigand Kings *4 BK hunters *3 OMs *2 Distilling stalls *And a greenie on my pilly Created by: Freak = Original Lyrics = 12 Days of Christmas Original Lyrics Category:Forum events